


Wheat Field

by Victorthyreas



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, soft boys being in love, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorthyreas/pseuds/Victorthyreas
Summary: Find me on tumblr (jasxier)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Wheat Field

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (jasxier)

Geralt and Jaskier had started the day early, before the sun was up. They had left the inn and off the road they went.   
  


"How long till we reach the next village?" Jaskier had asked, adjusting the lute case on his shoulders, kicking a unfortunate pebble than stood in his way, watching it while it was rolling on the road spreading in front of him.

Geralt was walking , as always, a few steps ahead, being the eyes and ears for both of them, making sure the road was free of any threat. He smiled at his companion's impatience. He had always found it endearing in some way. 

"We've only just started walking, Jaskier" he turned his head back right on time to catch a glimpse of Jaskier's disapproving face. A frown crowning his temple but it quickly softened to a smooth bow and a grin flashed on his face as he looked at the Witcher. 

"My dear Witcher, you know me too well, I value a soft bed and a nice ale. Not that I don't appreciate sleeping under the summer night sky, i'm not ungrateful, mind you. I've spent most of my young days under the stars, sometimes alone, sometimes not. I have to admit, a fine company never fails to spice things up a bit, if you know what I mean" 

"Is that so?" 

"Oh, come now, don't be jealous" Jaskier laughed and felt his heart overflowed with adoration for the other man who was now walking beside him, their arms brushing with every step they took. 

It's been almost four months since the day they have woken up together after a drunk night and found themselves waking up in each other's arms every morning since.

They haven't yet talked about it. They never had to. 

  
But Jaskier would still wake up in the middle of the night to pinch himself to make sure that it wasn't all a dream. 

Geralt reached out for the bard's hand and pulled it close to his mouth. Soft lips brushed slender fingers and Jaskier's hand was now resting on the Witcher's chest, wrapped in Geralt's own hand, never letting go as they kept walking under the midday Sun. 

A gentle breeze carried a cloud of dandelion seeds, tiny fairies dressed in silk dancing above them. Jaskier watched their dance silently and his face was painted with a warm smile, warmer than the Sun, a golden disk full of crystals shining tirelessly, hanging from a glassy thread on the sky. The rays playing hide and seek with his lashes, illuminating the blue beneath them. 

Geralt couldn't take his eyes from him and before he knew it, his arm was wrapped around Jaskiers waist pulling him closer, stealing a kiss. Jaskier was more than happy to return the gesture and he curved his arm around the back of the Witcher's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair, slightly pulling them back to expose more of his creamy neck. Kisses placed deep in Geralt's skin, deeper in his mouth, a tongue travelling even deeper tasting and examining every corner and curve of the watery delight. 

"You are indeed an impatient man" Geralt commented breathlessly once their lips finaly parted. Their noses were still brushing and the heat of the late summer was now running in drops all over their bodies. 

At the side of the road there was a large wheat field, about seven inches tall, delicate green and gold waves, dancing in rhythmic harmony provided by the breath of the sky. It looked like a silky fabric covering the bed of the earth and Jaskier couldn't wait to rest his body on it.

"See? Now I won't have to hear you complaining about not having a soft bed to lie on" Geralt smiled at him and it was enough for Jaskier to drag him along as he let his body fell on the ground among the wheats. Their bodies, pressed together, rolled on the earth and a sweet sound of laughter came from both of them, intertwining with the sounds of summer, a chorus of cicadas and the rustling of the wheat above their heads. 

Jaskier couldn't get enough of Geralt's touch. He loved the way his hands felt on his skins, pressing softly, using his inhuman strength only with and for tenderness. He loved how the Witcher had already dug his fingertips in the soft skin of his hips, how he had already slid a hand on his chest beneath his shirt, fingers massaging the sprinkling of hair there. 

Jaskier's hands were also pretty active. One hand clutching at the Witcher's silver hair and the other gliding in circles over his shoulder muscles, sliding down his back, nails digging softly into the ever so warm skin. 

The world seemed so far away now that were hidden between wild flowers and wheat and grass and behind each other's lips, hiding behind soft kisses, hiding from everything but never from each other. 

"We could stay here for a while, no need to hurry" whispered Geralt softly in Jaskier's neck sending chills down his spine. 

Jaskier bit the inside of his cheek and his eyes were fixed on the other man's lips, slightly parted, ever expecting, ever wanting. 

"Yes," 

he nodded,

"no rush,"

he rested the side of his burning face on the Witcher's chest 

"I think I found my place."  
  
  


_The wind was blowing warm, caressing their faces like the summer sky's breath, decorating their hair with invisible golden rays. The clouds above them were chasing the birds and in their carefree game time had lost a battle. Time was defeated._

_And the hours were passing slowly, and the minutes long like hours, and the hours long like days. Above their heads a sky so vast, so magnificent and them small and insignificant._

_But not to each other. Never to each other._


End file.
